I Don't Want To Give In: A Raura Fanfic
by r5rocksmysocks
Summary: Ross is living his life to the fullest, on a hit TV show, a band that is rising and he has great family and friends in his life! Including his good friend Laura. He hates all the 'Raura' stuff but he starts to think differently as he realizes maybe there is something there that the fans happened to see first. Will Ross discover 'Raura' isn't that bad? Will Laura feel the same?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ross POV:

I know what you're thinking. Me and Laura would be perfect together. And don't get me wrong, it's not like I haven't thought about it or anything, it's just I feel like that's all people look at me as. Like, that's the guy from Austin and Ally, he and Laura are going to get married one day. And I don't mean to sound ungrateful or anything, I really am really proud of what I've accomplished and I'm thankful for all the fans have done and what Austin and Ally has done for me. It's just, sometime I want people to see me as an actor and musician, not just a love interest.

I wish people could see guys and girls as just friends, I mean yeah, Laura is my friend and all and she's great, but people assume everything I say is cause I'm in love with Laura. I'm not saying it could never happen, it's just people always take things too far. Friends care for each other too. It's jus-

"Ross come on! If you don't come down and eat soon you'll show up to the set starving!" I heard Rydel shout from downstairs.  
"Coming!" I shouted. Guess that was the longest downtime I'll have today. I'm a pretty carefree guy but I like having time to just sit down and think you know?

I shuffled down the stairs and grabbed some Cap'n Crunch and poured it into a bowl. Rydel was making a smoothie while Rocky was tuning his guitar. Someone is always playing an instrument around my house. Laura says that's what she loves about being at my house, it's always full of music.

"Ross you good man?" Rocky looked up from his magazine. I guess I must have looked deep in thought. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm gonna head over to the set." I put my bowl in the sink, put on my favorite converse, shook out my hair and grabbed my keys.

I arrived at the set, it was Friday which means it was a live taping day. I like live tapings, I love seeing the fans and seeing their reactions to the episode first hand. But it is more pressure cause you don't want to mess up in front of them.

I was reviewing my lines as I walked onto the lot into the studio where suddenly the door hit me and caused me to stumble and fall on the ground.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Ross!"  
I looked up to see Laura's face full of concern as she bent down to help me up.

"Nice Laur, keep this up and you'll have to find yourself a new co-star" I said with tease in my voice.

"Hmm maybe Calum will have to be the new Austin. I've always imagined Austin as a redhead" she said with a wink. "Come on we need to get to hair and makeup."

With a laugh I followed Laura inside.

"Maybe we should take longer, I hate what they do to my hair. Remember last episode? My hair looked so bad. I wish they would just let me be like Calum. They barely do anything to his hair."

Laura laughed and whenever she laughs I can't help but look at her. She's one of those people who when they smile, they light up a room, you can't help but smile when she laughs.

"I agree, they do mess up your hair a little bit and comb it over but hey, Ally seems to dig it."

I nodded as we entered the room. As soon as we walked in Calum was leaving, and he knows how much I hate them doing my hair. "Have fun buddy" he said with laugh and ruffled my hair with his hand.  
Calum is 4 years older than me, but we see each other as equals.

Calum left as I sat down in the chair next to Laura with a pout on my face.  
"Ross your hair isn't going to look that bad, no one notices anyway!" Laura tried to console me.

"Easy for you to say you're hair always looks beautiful!" I said without really thinking. I guess this is what the fans mean when they say I love Laura.

I looked over to her and noticed she blushed in reply. Seeing her blush is probably the best next thing to seeing her smile. Wonder why she's blushing? There's no way she likes me. I guess that's just what girls do when a guy compliments them.  
Except I wasn't really complimenting her I wa-

"Ross!" said Veronica my hair dresser.  
"Yeah Ron?" I guess I zoned out while thinking. Aaand now my hair is Austin-fied. Great.  
" I said you can head to wardrobe now."  
"Oh right" I said, embarrassed. Now it was my turn to blush.

I looked over to see Laura with her headphones in and her eyes closed as her hair dresser curled her soft, brown and caramel hair. She looked so relaxed and at peace, she even had a slight smile on her face.

I turned around to walk out of the room to see Raini standing in the doorway with a smile on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Who you staring at Ross?" she said slyly  
"What are you talking about I'm just heading over to wardrobe" I replied matter-of-factly.  
"Mhmm, come with me, we need to talk." Raini said walking away

Knowing Raini, it was best to just follow her, cause one way or another, she'd find a way to talk to me so might as well get it over with now.

I followed her to her brightly colored dressing room which was right across from mine.

She sat down, and I stood there, to be honest, pretty confused.

"Have a seat."

More to come! Please review and leave comments, this is my first fanfic and I'm open to comments! If you want to see more just let me know! It will get better, and the story will pick up and there will be more romance if I decided to right more :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry it took me forever to write again, to be honest I didn't really check back because I didn't really think anyone would read it. But I'm so happy for all the positive feedback and follows! I definitely will post a lot more So here is the long awaited: Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ross POV:

I sat down on her zebra print couch and rested my ankle on my other leg. Laura, Calum and I come in here a lot to chill, so I'm pretty used to place. I think I'm in here more than my own dressing room.

"What's up?" I asked her. "But we have to be on set in like 10 minutes."  
"I know, I won't be long, I just wanted to ask you something."  
"Alright, shoot."  
"Well, as you know I'm Laura's best friend…"  
"Nooooo. Really? Hold up so, oh my gosh that's insane, I had no idea." I said with a smirk  
"Shut up" She said jokingly and threw a pillow at me. "I was just wondering…" She paused like she didn't want to actually ask me anything. "If you were starting to have feeling for Laura again…"

Alright. So here's the story Raini is referring to: When we first started Austin & Ally, I kinda, had a crush on Laura. Like a little, high school crush, I was 15 at the time anyway. Back to the point, as we started getting closer, I realized what a great friendship we had, and I didn't want to ruin it. So the feelings did go away, I just think she's really pretty. But I mean you can think your friends are pretty. Raini is pretty too, but Laura, is like, ya know, really pretty…  
Anyway I had a thing for her, and we both came to a mutual agreement that we'd stay friends. We have a great friendship and we don't want to ruin it. Guess that's what the writers mean when they say they get inspired from our real lives.

"What? Nahh I don't. Why?"  
"Oh I don't know, just the way you were looking at her earlier made me think so."  
I smiled. "Me and Laura are just friends and you know we've talked about it awhile back and decided that if anything happened, it could ruin our friendship, and our acting."  
She smiled. "I know that, it just looked like it, that's all. Alright I'll let you go now." She said with a wink  
We got up and started heading out, then I stopped her "Hey" I said. She turned to me. "You're a good friend." I said with a smile.  
"Thanks Ross" she said with a big smile. "Nice hair" she said teasingly

I groaned as we made our way to set.

This week we were filming an episode called "Real Life and Reel Life" Which I'm stoked for cause I get to dress up like a Vampire later. Yes I know, girls are kinda into Twilight and stuff but that stuff isn't that bad. Sometimes when I'm sick, I like to watch Teen Wolf. But the show is good!

I walked onto set and headed over to crafts. That's where all the food and drinks are. And of course there was Calum getting coffee.  
"Hey" I said walking up to the table grabbing a Twizzler.  
"Hi, ready to kiss Laura later?" he said nonchalantly  
I almost choked on my Twizzler. I guess he saw it too cause he started laughing  
"Dude, I'm kidding you know the camera work makes it so you don't HAVE to actually kiss. No need to freak."  
He took a sip of his coffee and walked away.

Last season on A&A they did the same thing, where they made it so it looked like we didn't actually kiss. I don't really know why they always do that. Me personally, I'm thankful cause I have a feeling that if ever DID have to kiss Laura, it might bring up those feelings.

"Ross?"  
"Yeah?" man I have to pull myself together and stop going into these deep thoughts.  
"They need us on set, the audience is already here." She said with a smile as the crowd started to roar.  
"Right." I said finishing off my Twizzler. "Let's go" I said with a smile

We started walking toward the main stage, the "Sonic Boom" set.  
She looked up at me, "Ross your hair doesn't even look bad."  
"Thanks but I disagree. No one does it like my mom."  
She laughed. I looked at her, she looks so happy when she laughs and she always puts her head down when she laugh or covers it. I don't know why.  
"Well, later you get to be a vampire so maybe you'll like your hair then."  
"Hopefully." I Smirked.

We reached the set where Raini and Calum were already standing. They're actually closer friends than me and Laura, but most people don't really recognize that, but they're together all the time.  
They stopped talking as we walked up.  
Laura and Raini walked away as Laura was telling her something about her school.  
"Hey buddy." Calum said with way too big of a smile on his face  
"Um, hi" I said with a confused face."  
"So you and Laura are back huh?" He said with a twinkle in his eye.  
I groaned, "Whatever Raini told you is wrong, k man? Me and Laura are friends, and will always be friends."  
"Alright alright chill, I'm messing with ya. But hey, I support you if you decide to go there." He winked at me and punched my arm.  
I threw my eyebrows up, "Mhhm."

I walked over to the piano bench. Now my friends are talking about me and Laura. Maybe that's one reason I don't have feelings for her, I'm just tired of everyone seen us as 'Raura' and not Ross and Laura.

Laura POV:

"So then in History the teacher was-  
"Laur"  
"Yeah?"  
"What happened with you and Ross? Like back in the first season when we all first started and you guys made like a little pact."  
"Raini you know the story, we decided to just be friends. To be honest I never had feelings for him."  
She gave me a look. She always knew when I was lying  
"Alright I kinda liked him then, but all the feelings went away. And I'm happy with the way things are." I smiled  
Raini nodded. But she had a certain twinkle in her eye. And I know my best friend too well.  
"Raini what are you hiding…" 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey so I'm in a writing mood and I'm still on winter break so time for a new chapter! I really want to stick with mainly a Ross POV more than a Laura POV because I get a sense more for Ross than Laura so just a little clarification. I also now have a direction of where I want the story to go so this might be a long chapter ;) Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Laura POV

"Oh nothing" Raini said quickly and walked away.  
"Raini" I called after her and just my luck, the director called out the scene cueing us it was time to start. Later I was going to find out what she was hiding.

Ross POV

I'm sick of the constant Raura. Like I want to make my own decisions and I know ultimately it would be my decision, but in a way, I feel like giving in to the Raura stuff is exactly that, me giving in to what other people want. Even if it is what I want, it's like I'm letting other people decide who I should be with.  
"Marker!"

I got up from the piano bench and made my way to in front of the desk. Time to be Austin. When shooting a scene I always want to become Austin, and lose myself in him.

"And cut! Change!"  
Our director walked up to us, "Nice job guys, be back here in 10 for the next scene."

We knew we had to be quick because of the live audience so without talking we all went into our dressing rooms to change. I have to wear a tux for this next scene, and I don't wear tux's much, I'm much more comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt, but oh well.  
Quickly I got dressed and Laura came out of her dressing room the same time as me. She stopped in her tracks and just kinda looked at me.

"I know I don't wear these much" I chuckled. "Weird huh?"  
"No not at all, you should wear them more often. I mean, um, you know I mean not all the time, I mean just like"  
I smiled at her "Thanks" I replied. "Come on let's go."  
She seemed relived that I stopped her from talking.  
"You know, Ross Bond might fit you" She game me a side sly smile  
I laughed "Oh you know it's what I do in my spare time." I said nonchalantly playing along

We reached set and did the scene. Nothing exciting. The director wanted to get the vampire scenes done before lunch so we wouldn't have to worry about it later and it might take the longest to get ready.

Now I was excited cause I got to get rid of this hair! I arrived at the hair and makeup room with a smile.  
"Ready?" asked Veronica holding a comb in one hand and a blowdryer in the other  
"Vampire-me Ron" I said as I sat in the chair. I knew it would take awhile so I pulled out my phone, plugged in my earbuds, and tuned out everything but music.

*A soft sound  
To the way that she wears her hair down  
covering up her face  
oh what a let down...*

Just then I heard someone laughing. A nice laugh. I take out my ear buds and open my eyes to see Laura getting her hair done in the chair next to me  
"What?" I said smiling  
"You were singing again Ross" Ron said matter-of-factly.  
I blushed  
Laura laughed again, then stopped and asked, "was that The 1975? Their new album is awesome!"  
"It is!" I laughed. Me and Laura always seemed to have the same interest in music. She's the one who introduced me to Walk The Moon and now my siblings and I love them.

Laura just smiled and went back to the magazine she was reading and I went back to my music. Making sure not to sing out loud this time.

About 10 minutes later there was a tap on my shoulder. I took out my ear buds and opened my eyes. "Sup Ron?"  
"I'm sorry but there's a family emergency and I have to head over to the hospital right now, I finished your hair all that needs to be done is your eyeliner so I've asked Laura to do it, She's done hers and Raini's other times for the show so you'll be fine. I'm sorry I have to go." I watched grab her bag and run out of the room

I looked over to Laura  
She made her way over to me, "Jess (her hair dresser) would have done it but she left and we don't know where she went." she stopped. "You trust me?" She said with a reassuring smile  
I relaxed, girls are good at makeup, and I've seen Laura do it to Raini, didn't look too bad. "Of course" I said with a smile  
"Great" she said. She grabbed the eyeliner Ron had put aside and kneeled in front of me so she could see my face better. In a calming and delicate voice she said "Alright now I'm going to need you to close your eyes and raise your eyebrows."  
I followed her instructions. She got in real close to my face and started tracing the pencil on my eyelid. I felt her warm breath on my face and it sent chills all over my body. She stopped tracing for a second, then continued on the other eye.  
"Open your eyes" she said soothingly  
I slowly opened my eyes. She was studying my eyelids as I started into her eyes. She looked so serious as she was studying her work. She looked so beautiful. I'm kinda glad people think I should be with such a beautiful person. I then noticed her hair was in a ponytail revealing her face. I don't think I've ever seen her hair up. She should do it more often.  
She smiled, "You're good! What do you think?" she smiled as she rose up to let me look in the mirror. Gotta admit I looked pretty rad as a vampire. Getting up from my chair I said with a wink, "Fangtastic." Laura always liked stupid puns like that. No matter how ridiculous they were to me.  
Laura started cracking up and raised her hands to cover her face. I walked up to her and grabbed her hands and moved them down. She looked up at me.  
"Don't hide your face." I said with a smile. I did a head nod towards the door. "Come on, let's get to set." I let go of her hands and we started walking to set not really saying anything. I can't get over the fact of how close we were when she was doing my eyeliner. And feeling her breath, her hot breath...

We arrived to set and Laura left me and made her way toward Raini

I walked up to crafts to see Calum with his back toward me  
I sneaked up to him and as soon as he started to turn around I hissed really loud and put up my hands like I was really a vampire.  
Calum screamed and dropped his coffee.  
I started cracking up. "Woo!" I yelled throwing a fist up in the air and headed towards set.  
"I'm gonna get you back Ross! Just wait!" I heard Calum yell after me.  
I just laughed and went to where we kept guitars.

Laura POV

I arrived on set with Ross and and made my way towards Raini who was reviewing lines on the piano bench.  
"Raini" I said slowly. "What are you hiding?"  
"Nothing why?" she replied innocently but I could still see the twinkle in her eye  
"Raini I know you, and I know when you're lying." I crossed my arms and smiled "Come on, you can trust me."  
She put her hands up like a criminal does when cops arrive. "Alright, alright you caught me." she smiled. "But you're not going to like what I have to say."  
"I raised an eyebrow, "Try me." I said sitting down on the piano bench beside her.  
"Well...I kinda have a feeling, well I sorta think...  
"Spit it out Raini." I said in a reassuring way  
"I think Ross likes you again."  
Almost on instinct I replied, "What? No he doesn't we're just friends."  
"I know he hasn't said it, but I'm going off of his actions."

I thought back to the way he pulled my hand off my face and said to not hide my face. No, there's no way he likes me. Maybe he just wanted to see my face? I guess that sounds kinda weird. But we agreed to just be friends.

I smiled at Raini "Well if he did get feelings, I'm sure they'll go away just like they did before." I got up and walked towards the Sonic Boom counter pretending I was going over lines. Actions can be done and people can see them out of context. It happens all the time! Whatever "action" he did she probably took out of context.  
"Set up!" I heard the director call.

Time to embrace my inner Ally.

We went through the scene. "Cut!" the director called. "Set up Music"  
It was time for the "You Can Come To Me" scene where we sing on the stage.

Ross POV

I walked over to the stage set up for us to perform, "You Can Come To Me." This is also the part where the cameras make it look like we kiss. "Rolling!"

"...if you wanna fly, I will be your sky. Anything you need, that's what I'll be. You can come to me."  
You know how I said when I'm playing Austin I lose everything and become Austin. Well now I was totally Ross. Laura looks pretty with her little hoodie, and the way her hair is away showing off her beautiful face.  
"You can come to me...  
I couldn't take my eyes off of her, and she was staring in my eyes.  
"Ye-ah." she sang. My lip quivered.  
I swung off my guitar, and stumbled with it a little putting it on the stand. Why am I so nervous? We were still staring in each others eyes.  
"I did it, I conquered my stage fright." oh yeah we're filming.  
"I always knew you could do it." I said. Why did I never see how pretty she is.  
"I feel like I can do anything." she said.  
"I know I can do anything, as long as I'm with you."  
Forgetting everything that was around me, all I saw was Laura. And how beautiful she was and without thinking I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her. For real. No movie magic. And I felt a rush through me and I didn't want to stop. I kept kissing her. Her lips were so soft. And she kissed so passionately. A spark went through my whole body. I slipped my tongue into her mouth, softly and slowly, but she didn't return it so I pulled it back in. Then I remembered we were filming and broke away suddenly.  
I guess Calum and Raini did some improv cause the scene was still rolling. I couldn't get over the fact of how amazing the kiss was. Like one of those kisses in the movies where fireworks go off and you know they are true love. I stumbled to remember my line  
"A-Ally I'm so sorry I met with another-"  
Laura had a strange look on her face and before I knew it she ran off the stage.

Hope you enjoyed! I'll try and update in the next week or so :) I still have a lot more I want to write so keep following the story and writing reviews and all that jazz :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Yes I'm back I have not forgotten just been super busy with midterms and school and everything so hopefully the next chapter won't take too long. Here's a long awaited, Chapter 4:

Ross POV

I watched her run away. I started to go after her. Raini grabbed my arm, "Ross." I looked at her.  
"But I-" I stammered trying to get the words out.  
"I think she needs some space right now." She didn't say it in a mean way but I still got angry as I watched her walk away. How could Laura run away like that?  
I heard the director say something about picking up the scene after lunch

Why would she-  
Woah. I kissed Laura. Like actually kissed her and not a little peck either. Why would I do that? I ran my fingers through my hair. I has so many emotions going through my mind. I started walking towards my dressing room.  
I felt a tear well up in my right eye, but kept it away. Why would I ruin everything?

Well maybe I didn't ruin everything. I mean maybe I, I actually like her and it's better she know.  
Wait no, no, no I can't like Laura, she's one of my closest friends. And we work together. Why did I even kiss her?

I thought back to this morning when she reached for my hand and pulled me up, and when she laughed at me singing, and the way she made me feel when I felt her breath...

No, Laura's pretty and all, and I mean she is so dorky, but in a good way..

and I like how happy she is, whenever I'm in a bum mood, she can just turn it around by just being herself.

Before I realized it, I had walked back to my room. I sat down on my couch and rested my head in my hands.

Calum walked into the doorway, I looked up at him.

"Hey, Raini took Laura out for lunch and I was going to go out with Andre, wanna join us? We're going to In-N-Out"

I could tell he knew I was upset but was trying to be nice and not bring it up. "Nahh man you go ahead." I said, and with that he left closing the door.

Laura.

Why am I so hung up on this. This morning I was thinking to myself how I didn't want to date her. How I didn't want to give in to what everyone says about us. I mean people even ask my friends if they want us together. I don't want to be a couple forced into dating because everyone else wants you to be.

But I don't even know what Laura thinks.

Laura. I smiled.

Why do I keep thinking of her name.

I leaned back on the couch. Sometimes I like being next to her and feeling so big. I feel like I can protect her from anything, she's just so tiny and cute.

But man is she pretty. Gorgeous really. I chuckled.  
Leaning forward, I grabbed my journal off the table in front of me. Maybe writing some lyrics will help me.

I grabbed a pencil and started thinking.  
But all I could think of was Laura.

"I could said around the whole world, and never find a place as beautiful as you."  
I smiled thinking of Laura in the stage lights while we were singing.

I thought of how the season was ending soon.

"I can't see a future without you in it..  
the colors start to fade."

I thought some more. And how if we weren't famous, and no one knew who we were, I wouldn't feel all the Raura pressure and we could just be Ross and Laura and not have to worry what people think or how it'd effect our careers.

But I love getting my music out there and being on the show. And then I would have never actually met Laura. I looked down at my journal and started writing.

"I'd give it all up, if I can't be with you.  
All of this stuff sucks, if I can't be with you."

Next thing I know my mind was going a mile a minute and the lyrics came pouring out of me.

I looked up from my journal, my hand cramping, I looked at the clock on the wall: 12:52.

I had been writing the last 20 minutes.

There was a knock on the door. My heart pounded.

It opened and there stood Phil, one of our sound guys, "Mark decided to call it a day, Laura said she wasn't feeling well. So you have the rest of the day off." he walked out the door.

I looked down at what I had wrote. Maybe I didn't have the confidence to talk to Laura. But I had the confidence to sing. I got up and grabbed my guitar off the wall.  
Normally I'm not good at coming up with all the musical stuff and figuring chords but this song was different, this song was all me, and I already knew how'd it go.

-

I looked at the clock on the wall. 1:43.

I chuckled.

I looked down at my guitar realizing I had finally wrote a song all myself. Rocky isn't the only musical genius in the family.

I thought back to Laura again. I needed to talk to her.  
Or at least sing  
Or at least try...

I grabbed my keys off the table, put my guitar in its case to bring with me and headed for my car.

It was now or never

And it might ruin everything.

And I had everything to lose.

hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's mainly Ross and his thoughts, but next chapter gets good I promise, I know exactly where it's heading ;) keep following and commenting and all that!


End file.
